the_second_blossomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Blossom Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 Jun 2016
22:58:06 CHAT Super Miron: sans ms"bigbヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) Op (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Op (〜￣▽￣)〜 Op 〜(￣△￣〜) Op (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ Oppan Gangnam Style/b/big/font 22:58:14 CHAT Falling Stars: wh 22:58:23 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: pls 22:58:33 CHAT Super Miron: good evening my ladies 22:58:35 CHAT Falling Stars: can bots be given commands by anyone? 22:58:41 CHAT Startropolis: just staffers 22:58:41 CHAT Super Miron: depends on the bot?? 22:58:53 CHAT Falling Stars: ok 22:58:56 CHAT Falling Stars: im gonna be brb 22:58:57 CHAT Super Miron: mr miracles stahp lying 22:59:02 CHAT Super Miron: my bot can be given commands by anyone 22:59:05 CHAT Startropolis: o 22:59:09 CHAT Falling Stars: k 22:59:11 CHAT Super Miron: so it depends on the bot k 22:59:19 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: Second refuses commands by anyone 22:59:34 CHAT Startropolis: !on 22:59:37 CHAT Startropolis: !ping 22:59:44 CBOT Second Bot: Are you going to scarborough fair? 22:59:47 JOIN Startropolis has decided to talk to us 22:59:48 CHAT Super Miron: lick a gypsy's armpit :| 22:59:51 CHAT Startropolis: !ping 22:59:51 CBOT Second Bot: Pong! CBOT 2.464 22:59:53 CHAT Startropolis: !on 22:59:53 CBOT Second Bot: Already up and running! 22:59:55 CHAT Startropolis: !memes 22:59:56 CBOT Second Bot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 22:59:58 CHAT Startropolis: !ut 23:00:00 CHAT Super Miron: your mom is satan 23:00:02 CHAT Super Miron: :( 23:00:03 CHAT Startropolis: !donut 23:00:03 CBOT Second Bot: big◯/big 23:00:13 CHAT Super Miron: xd 23:01:06 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: !on 23:01:07 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: !on 23:01:10 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: ;-; 23:01:11 CHAT Falling Stars: also im a noob to bots so how do you get a bot on chat and how do you control it? 23:01:20 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: did you throw in the code? 23:01:23 CHAT Falling Stars: ya 23:01:31 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: you log into the bot on chat 23:01:35 CHAT Falling Stars: i did 23:01:38 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: if it's not a butt you should be able to control it 23:01:41 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: say !on 23:01:44 CHAT Falling Stars: ok 23:02:24 CHAT Falling Stars: it doesn't work lol 23:02:27 CHAT Falling Stars: its a butt 23:02:35 CHAT Startropolis: !ping 23:02:35 CBOT Second Bot: Pong! CBOT 2.442 23:02:37 CHAT Startropolis: !memes 23:02:37 CBOT Second Bot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 23:02:51 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: pm me the link 23:02:53 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: and give me chat mod 23:02:57 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: i'll try to get it to work 23:03:06 CHAT Startropolis: speaking of bots 23:03:12 CHAT Falling Stars: k 23:03:13 CHAT Super Miron: http://littlefun.org/uploads/52220560c8561138ed000001_736.jpg 23:03:14 CHAT Super Miron: WATICAN 23:03:17 CHAT Startropolis: im gonna go get lafaybot to work o: 23:03:29 CHAT Super Miron: [[c="red"aaa/c]] 23:03:33 CHAT Super Miron: eat my honeycomb 23:03:40 CHAT Startropolis: wtf 23:03:41 CHAT Super Miron: c="red"test/c 23:03:45 CHAT Super Miron: sniff a bear 23:04:03 CHAT Falling Stars: i can't type anything in pm 23:04:24 JOIN Trigger Happy the Gremlin has decided to talk to us 23:04:27 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: oh rip 23:04:27 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: hi 23:04:29 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Hi 23:04:30 CBOT Second Bot: Welcome! 23:04:42 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Who here watches Goanimate? 23:04:45 CHAT Super Miron: oh dear not this guy 23:04:47 CHAT Falling Stars: NO 23:04:48 CHAT Falling Stars: EW 23:04:55 CHAT Falling Stars: go animate is cringe 23:05:02 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: miron 23:05:06 CHAT Super Miron: yes darling? 23:05:09 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Hi 23:05:14 CHAT Super Miron: ... 23:05:15 CHAT Super Miron: hi? 23:05:16 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: Also, Falling Stars 23:05:22 CHAT Falling Stars: what 23:05:24 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: How is Goanimate cringe? 23:05:29 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: I know it looks bad 23:05:34 CHAT Falling Stars: JUST LOOK AT EVERYTHING 23:05:35 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: But I find it funny 23:05:46 CHAT Trigger Happy the Gremlin: It's so terrible it's great, in my opinion 23:05:52 CBOT Second Bot: I do not have a life outside of here. 23:05:55 CBOT Second Bot: I am just a bot. 23:06:03 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: Trigger 23:06:08 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: wanna read my interactive story thingy 23:06:20 CHAT Falling Stars: pm is broken 23:06:28 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: pm me on cppw then 23:06:33 CHAT Falling Stars: k 23:06:40 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/bn23 23:06:49 CHAT Falling Stars: lol oops signed in with wrong accout 23:07:12 CHAT Falling Stars: kk 23:07:12 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: =3 2016 04 23